Fire Meet Gasoline
by Lopsided Whiskey Grin
Summary: After forgetting to take his heat suppressants and stuck in a village without an Alpha in sight, The Mandalorian is certain he will have to struggle through his heat alone. Omera has offered to help him through it, but will Din allow himself to accept? Alpha/Omega dynamics, Mating Cycles, PWP, One-shot


It was about two weeks after the Mandalorian, an ex-shock trooper, and a rag-tag group of villagers worked together to bring down a Klatooinian raider gang and one hell of a nasty AT-ST that Din found himself sitting on a porch watching the sun set. He still couldn't believe they'd pulled it off; a bunch of inexperienced Omegas and Betas with sharpened sticks? A small part of him had thought they were all doomed for sure. But Omera had surprised the hell out of him with her blaster handling skills and he knew they'd at least have a chance.

As Din watched, the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, splashing the clearing and surrounding trees in a purple-hued gloaming. He welcomed the oncoming night, hoping it would bring a little relief from the day's unseasonably balmy temperatures. Enfolded by a stillness he'd had never known, it struck him how this was the longest he'd spent in one place since he'd been a child, well before his differentiation into an Omega and his first heat. He'd always moved from place to place, job to job, with hardly a break in between. This was The Way. But this interlude here in Omera's village, as unexpected and long as it had been, seemed destined to be.

A dawning realization hit him then, along with a sudden unwelcome warmth low in his belly, and he lurched upright in his chair.

"Shit."

When was the last time he'd taken his heat suppressant? He hadn't planned on this job taking more than a week so he'd left most of his essentials on the Crest back in town and those essentials included his twice monthly pills. He had been so preoccupied with trying to keep the villagers (_and the kid and Winta and Omera) _alive he hadn't even spent a fucking _thought_ on his suppressants. He cursed himself for being so careless.

With his ship more than a day's journey away, there was no way he'd make it back before the overwhelming clutch of the first heat he'd had in years raked him over the coals. Din licked his lips, hidden under the cover of his helm, and fisted his suddenly trembling hands on his knees. He looked from side to side, feeling vulnerable and exposed. He had to get out of here.

Just then Omera walked around the corner of the hut beside his, lit in a beautiful wash of campfire and moonlight. She was heading straight toward him, a question already forming on her lips.

"Would you like to join us toni-"

Din stood abruptly, his wooden chair flying back against the hut with the force of the movement, and quickly retreated into the abode, slamming the thin door behind him. He despised being so rude, but he was quickly becoming desperate to be alone. And without an Alpha anywhere in sight to help him through this oncoming heat he came close to panic. He wrapped his arms around his middle and paced about the small living space, his breath coming out through the voice modulator in harsh pants. wondering how in the hell he was going to get through this. If there was a small mercy in any of this it was that the kid was with the other children at a sleepover tonight.

Being an Omega was something Din had slowly come to terms with in his adult life, but he never considered it a defining characteristic. He had always seen himself as strong, willful, even with that tractable title of Omega. Never one to beg or plead, he only ever relied on himself, stubbornly denying the submissive nature of the Dinamic. He was so much more than the weak and vulnerable nature that society dictated of an Omega, and he'd worked harder than most to shirk those labels. The Mandalorians willingly accepted any type into their clan and had accepted Din just the same, but he felt like he had had to fight and claw his way to the position he was in now; it had not been an easy road but this was The Way.

He had tried and mostly succeeded in hiding his Dinamic, taking his suppressants religiously and probably too often, if he was being honest. He just wanted to do everything in his power to avoid being reduced to the needy, wanting, shameless mess he became when he was in heat. But now he had no choice.

Heavy arousal hit him low in his stomach and he sank to his knees with a moan. His cock, suddenly and painfully erect, strained against his cargos and he pressed the heel of his hand to it, but felt no relief. Heat seared across his skin, making his clothes feel far too confining. His body ached for the thick knot of an Alpha and he had no way to quench the scorching wildfire growing more out of control with every passing second.

Omera's voice filtered in through the door and Din had to bite back a strangled groan. "Is everything all right?" she asked softly.

"Please," he rasped. He meant to finish with _leave me alone _but the words wouldn't come. He knew in this village of Omegas and Betas, with Cara grouped in the latter, there would be no one to help him through this. Tears welled in his eyes as another wave of heat swept through him, tightening his guts, making it hard to think clearly, and he crawled across the room to the bed.

Omera was so quiet at the door Din thought she had left. But then she spoke again. "I can help," she said. "I'll be right back."

"Goddamnit." He didn't need her help, he needed to be left alone. But that wasn't quite right though, was it? He didn't need to be alone. He needed an Alpha who could bend him over and fuck this cursed heat out of him until he couldn't see straight. The sudden mental image of a strong, capable Alpha taking control, opening him up, filling him beyond capacity caused a sudden rush of moisture to slick down his inner thigh.

Shaking, Din somehow managed to pull himself up onto the bed. He slumped down onto his side, trying to coordinate his fingers enough pull off his gloves and undo the vambraces on his forearms, but they wouldn't comply.

Omera was suddenly back with a polite but firm knock on the door before walking into the hut. He rolled away from her, not wanting her to see him like this. Perspiration slicked his skin beneath his clothes and helmet, stifling and far too constricting, and he curled in on himself helplessly.

"Omera, please go," he rasped.

He heard her step up beside the bed with her hands full of something. "You're in heat," she said matter-of-factly and Din barked out a humorless laugh. How did she guess?

She ignored his sarcasm and continued on. "You don't think a whole village of Omegas without an Alpha in sight would not be prepared to help one another through it when the time comes?"

Din stilled except for his labored breathing and he slowly turned his head to look back at her. She wore a patient and understanding smile and held a large muslin sack in her hands. A corked water jug rested on top. His mouth thirsted for a drink.

Omera set the items on the floor and helped him up to a sitting position. Kneeling down, she settled a hand on his knee and looked up at him. The touch, as light as it was, sent a shock-wave through him that went straight to his cock. Arousal was clouding his brain, making it hard to think. Din swallowed against a dry throat.

She patted his leg then began unpacking the bag after setting the water jug beside him on the bed. His fingers found the glass neck and he grasped it in one hand almost hard enough to crack it. His other hand was pressed firmly to the bulge at his crotch, trying to relieve the ever building pressure to no avail as he watched Omera pull items from the sack.

First came a blanket and a few washcloths then a rather large, complex-looking dildo, and finally a vial with a screw top lid. Din looked at the array of items in a guarded wonder; it seemed this village was prepared after all.

Sitting back on her haunches, Omera opened the vial and all at once the cloying scent of Alpha pheromones assaulted Din's senses. He dipped his head down in instinctive submission and doubled forward with a weak cry, almost toppling off the bed. His breath came in rapid, ragged puffs and more moisture soaked his pants. The scent was undeniably heady and perfect and held the promise of being well bred and sated.

Omera turned back toward him, concern drawing her brows together. "Why haven't you undressed yet? We need to get these clothes off of you. You will burn up."

Din shook his head. "I - I can't." Not even in midst of this scorching heat would he dishonor the Mandalorian creed by taking off his helmet in front of her.

Omera sighed but nodded her understanding. She quickly stood and looked about the small room - for what he did not know. The Alpha pheromones were damn near driving him out of his mind. He squeezed his thighs together and shifted his ass down into the bed but nothing helped, and nothing would - except an Alpha's knot.

Omera quickly came back to him with a long, narrow strip of red cloth draped over her palms. "If I can't see your face, you would be able to remove the gear, yes? I know you won't be able to breathe with that thing on when we get in the thick of it and you'll need to drink plenty of water to stay hydrated."

"All valid points," he conceded, coming to the very end of his control. "Put it on."

He watched her tie the cloth over her eyes and knot it at the back of her head. The sight of her like that made his heart pump double time. There was no denying Omera was gorgeous, but the fact that she was willing to do this for him, _to_ him, turned him on all the more.

She held out a hand and Din took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet on shaky legs. Closing the space between them, she reached up blindly until her hands were on either side of his helmet, her head tilting up and her lips parting. She began lifting, and in a replay of that moment just a few days earlier, Din instinctively grasped her wrists. She paused, seemingly awaiting his consent. When his hands fell to his sides in surrender, she slowly lifted it up and off.

That strong Alpha scent was even more intoxicating without the barrier of the helm and Din's knees buckled. Omera helped to steady him then they both worked quickly to undo his armor and shed his boots and clothes. He stood before her laid utterly bare - the first time he'd been in such a state in many, many years - even though she couldn't see him. The cool night air kissed his sweat slick skin and he began to shiver even as the warmth of his heat still simmered just under the surface.

Omera's hands suddenly found his body and she trailed hungry touches over every angle and curve, seeing him with her senses, not her eyes. Her fingers caught lightly over old scars, his nipples, his chest hair. Din bit his bottom lip to stop a gasp from tumbling from his mouth.

She tilted her head to the side and Din could see the rapid flutter of her pulse at her neck. "The pheromones," she whispered. "They're starting to affect me too."

Alpha heat-response pheromones were notorious for pulling in immediate bystanders whether they were in heat or not, though the effect wasn't near as strong as it was for an Omega on their cycle.

Her fingers continued their journey down his stomach to his cock, rubbing up the achingly hard shaft then down to fondle his balls. "Omera." He shuddered under her touch. A warning? A plea for mercy? Both all at once? Din did not know.

Without waiting another second, he wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her clothed body against his own nakedness. Dipping his head down, he bumped their foreheads together in a gentle Mandalorian Keldabe kiss, then captured her mouth with a tentative press of his lips. Which, after an unexpected but wholy welcome sweep of her tongue, Omera turned into a searing crush of need-driven desire.

When they were both properly breathless, Din pulled back with a palm cupping her jaw. He drug the pad of his thumb across her kiss-bruised bottom lip and she drew just the tip in for a quick taste of his skin. He was so hard it was painful.

"I- I need," he choked out the words, swallowed, tried again, "_you_. I need you to break me of this heat."

Omera released his thumb and nodded. "I will."

He undressed her then with a few fumbling flicks of his wrists and led her to the edge of the bed. He could not wait another moment. As he watched, Omera stooped down, her hands blindly feeling for the muslin sack she'd brought with her. She found the dildo and pheromone vial and straightened again. A shiver of anticipation flushed through Din that was quickly burned up by another heavy wave of heat. A thick trail of moisture tracked down his inner thigh and he grabbed up the corked jug beside him for a couple greedy chugs of water.

"On all fours, Mando." Omera's voice wasn't quite the commanding tone of an Alpha, but it was just assertive enough to bring out the submissive nature he usually tried hiding, but in this moment he could no longer deny. He immediately complied, resting his head down on his forearms and presenting his ass for the taking.

"It's Din," he murmured into the sheets beneath him.

"Din," she said reverently, like the offering of his name was a sacred gift.

He felt the bed dip as she crawled onto the mattress behind him and his cock throbbed. Scorching arousal tightened his stomach almost unbearably and he spread his legs a little wider, urging her to please just end his suffering already.

Omera's hand was suddenly on his hip, her skin blessedly cool against his, and he moaned. The vial of Alpha scent was opened again and this time she splashed a couple of drops onto the dildo. She rubbed the phallus up and down his crack, damn near driving him out of his mind.

"I haven't done this blindfolded before," she admitted. She teased his hole with just the tip.

"But you have done this before, right?" he panted. He trusted her more than anyone, but he had to know he wasn't in inexperienced hands.

"Oh, yes." Without another moment's hesitation she began pushing the tool inside.

Din's immediately twisted his fingers into the bedding. "_Kriff_," he swore, stars exploding behind his tightly closed eyes. It was the perfect amount of pressure and girth, stretching him open with an exquisite burn. The heat inside him swelled to overwhelming crescendo and he pushed his hips back eagerly, taking the full length at once.

Omera squeezed his hip. "You take it so well, Din," she praised as she maneuvered herself flush behind him.

The plaudit stroked his Omega's heart exactly how he needed it and he let out a low whine of pleasure. His thighs began trembling as his body screamed for Omera to keep going. "Please, don't stop."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

With one hand grasped at the base of the dildo, she leaned forward over his back and latched on to his shoulder for leverage. Then she began moving. Swift, strong thrusts pounded his ass, pushing the cock in as deep as it would go with every snap of her hips, filling him in a way he'd never experienced before. He tried keeping up, pushing back on every shove forward, but the Alpha pheromones mixing with the scent of his arousal and hers, and the way her breasts grazed his skin, and the way she stretched him open, made it fucking impossible to even think straight. All he could do was moan weakly against the onslaught.

Her hand moved from his shoulder to his hair, tangling her fingers into the thick, dark strands. She tugged and he brought his head up rapidly, willing her to use him however she saw fit, his body howling for her knot. Changing the angle of her thrusts minutely while continuing her brutal onslaught, Omera's cock hit Din directly on that swollen bundle of nerves deep inside him. He cried out, tears welling in his eyes from the staggering amount of pleasure crashing against him, battering him like a ship lost in the stormy waters on Kamino. Precome leaked from his achingly hard erection down onto the bed.

"You sound like you're nearly there, Din." She released his hair and he sunk his head back down to the bed. He tried and failed to control his breathing. Grasping his hip again, she pushed in harder, faster. "Are you ready for this knot?"

"Yes, oh, please, please, yes." The words fell from his lips in a hoarse, shameless tumble.

Omera pushed in one last time with a groan, nailing his prostate full force, and he came with a broken shout, spurting gleaming ropes of his spend all over the sheets. Just as he climaxed, the cock emptied some sort of synthetic release that was just as hot and perfect as the real thing deep inside him then began expanding in his ass, trapping the thick liquid, knotting him, thankfully breaking his heat for the time being. He knew he would only have a short time to rest before it was back, scorching him from the inside out, but for now it was abating.

His body shook with the force of the aftershocks of one of the hardest orgasms he'd ever had and Omera gently helped to lay him down on his side. She spooned behind him, skin to skin, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his side, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder. The cock remained embedded inside him, still working to keep the second round of heat at bay momentarily.

"Thank you for," he began, grasping her hand and pulling it around to his chest.

"Shh," she quieted him. She absently traced circles through his chest hair, sending mini tremors through to his core at the intimacy of it. "No need to thank me."

"And yet I do. I could not get through this without you."

"Then we are even," she countered, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "You saved me and now I have saved you."

He chuckled and brought her hand up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to her palm. Finding this planet seemed like some sort of cosmic kismet. Finding Omera here was his destiny. His heart swelled and he blinked back a curious sting of tears at the back of his eyes. He'd never felt such a strong pull before.

Arousal bloomed slow and warm in his belly and he pushed his ass back against her. She gasped behind him and he smiled. "Again already, Din?"

"Appears so." He tugged her hand down to his hardening cock so she could feel for herself.

Grasping his length, Omera nibbled playfully at his shoulder. "So it does."

* * *

* I hope you enjoyed my first Mandalorian fic! The title of this story comes from the Sia music video which Pedro Pascal starred in (which was very, very hot, so you should all watch it if you haven't yet!) I thought it was a spot-on title for a fic about an Omega in heat ;) Thank you for reading!


End file.
